leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bonetooth Necklace
collects trophies when killing Champions, and gains bonus effects based on how many trophies he has. Kills and assists grant 1 trophy, and 1 trophy is lost on death. *3 Trophies: +10 armor penetration +5% cooldown reduction *6 Trophies: +25 movement speed *9 Trophies: Rengar's leap gains 150 bonus range. *14 Trophies: duration is increased by 3 seconds. Additionally, Rengar's next ability used after activating Thrill of the Hunt generates 1 bonus Ferocity. Killing or assisting in killing Kha'Zix after the "The Hunt Is On!" event has started will upgrade this into the , permanently gaining the effects of all 14 trophies. |menu = Attack > Damage Magic > Cooldown Reduction Movement |buy = 800 |sell = 560 |code = 3166 }} leap gains 150 bonus range. * duration is increased by 3 seconds. Additionally, Rengar's next ability used after activating Thrill of the Hunt generates 1 bonus Ferocity. |sell = 560 }} : redirects here. Bonetooth Necklace is an item in League of Legends. Cost Analysis *7~41 attack damage = 280~1640g *5% cooldown reduction = 161 gold *25 movement speed = 325 gold *Without any stacks, is gold efficient at level 8. *With three stacks, is gold efficient at level 6, not including the 10 armor penetration. *With six stacks, is gold efficient at level 2, not including the 10 armor penetration. The Hunt Is On! Notes * was first discovered through an erroneous update of the items page at leagueoflegends.com. * The item is the first item to feature multiple names and icons. * At level 18 will grant 41 Attack Damage. * can gather only up to 14 trophies. Further kills or assists grant no additional bonus. * can still accumulate trophies from kills and assists even while dead. * can only be bought by . However, unlike , Bonetooth Necklace can be sold and it is not an obligatory purchase. * will be as efficient as a at level 11 in terms of AD:GP ratio. * gives more AD than a at level 3 and at level 11. * Unlike the , the cannot lose or gain trophies. Icons Patch History . V1.0.0.145: Added * Cost reduced to 800g. * Base attack damage reduced to 10. * Trophy bonuses changed: **3 Trophies: +10 armor penetration, +5% cooldown reduction **6 Trophies: +25 movement speed **9 Trophies: Rengar's leap gains 150 bonus range. **14 Trophies: duration is increased by 3 seconds. Additionally, Rengar's next ability used after activating Thrill of the Hunt generates 1 bonus Ferocity. Beta Release: * Cost: 1000g * Stats: 20 + (2 * level) attack damage * Passive UNIQUE: collects trophies when killing Champions, and gains bonus effects based on how many trophies he has. Kills and assists grant 1 trophy, and 1 trophy is lost on death. **2 Trophies: +25 movement speed **6 Trophies: +10 armor penetration, +5% cooldown reduction **12 Trophies: Rengar's leap gains 150 bonus range. **18 Trophies: Bonetooth Necklaces gains an active. Active: Rengar gains 5 Ferocity. (60 second cooldown). }} cs:Bonetooth Necklace fr:Collier de Dents pl:Kościany Naszyjnik zh:Bonetooth Necklace Category:Armor penetration items Category:Basic items Category:Champion specific items Category:Cooldown reduction items Category:Movement items